Forgotten Realms - Organizations
Here is listed all the organizations that have already appeared during our games, each one with a brief description. Most of them are taken from the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting many books (and some other D&D books as well) and a handful of them has some minor alterations. Some of them are our own creations. (there are a few passages taken directly from the books, and are marked by a " "). Acolytes of the Moon The Acolytes are a heterogeneous resistance group fighting for the freedom of Unther against the invading armies of Mulhorand and Thay. They are lead by Ningal, an air genasi proclaimed as “the Daughter of the Moon”, a leader loved and respected by her followers. Ningal has the aid of Jeardra (moon elf cleric of Sune), her right-hand, and Hawke Dar’crow (human fighter), captain of her rebel army. They hide on the forests on the margins of Lake Meth and rumors say the HQ is hidden from all by the blessing of Selûne. Arcane Academy of Silverymoon ............ Dark Alliance ............ Zhentarim .......... Shades .......... Harpers The Harpers are a group of generally good-hearted people, backed up by powerful adventurers like Mystra’s Chosens. They “believe in the power of individuals, the balance between the wilderness and civilization, and the good of humankind and its allied creatures.” Harpers operate alone or in small groups and lack a main base of operations and even a formal leadership (only a group of High Harpers). They always strive against evil organizations and are deeply hated by all of them, so Harpers nowadays “protect their identities from all who might reveal their allegiance.” League of Monster Knowledge ............ Lord's Alliance ............ Maidens of War The Maidens of War is a mercenary group that works for other factions and governments from all over Faerûn (if they are willing to pay the right price). The group was founded by four friends and adventurers: Aillean Goldendawn, a moon elf warrior; Althea Oakenshield; a human cleric of Helm; Khryseis Olwynn, a sun elf wizard; and Merle Sable, a tiefling rogue. During their adventures, Aillean gave the others the idea to create the group and, as soon as they did it, they’ve begun to make a name for themselves and to attract followers (they only accept female members). The Maidens of War only accept missions that don’t violate their ethics and moral code (specially the beliefs in Tyr, Torm and Helm). Recently, they’ve inaugurated an academy in Suzail, Cormyr, for training new recruits. The building also serves as headquarters for the Maidens of War. Moreover, they also posses a skyship named Brünhilde, a gift from the Halruaan witches for all the services in favor of the kingdom performed by the four companions. People of the Black Blood The People of the Black Blood is a disconnect group, including several distinct groups of lycanthropes worshipers of Malar. They have pack everywhere and live according to the ways of the Beast Lord, like animals following their instincts. They despise “civilized people”, specially those living in big cities and even disdain the wererats. Someone who wants to join the People needs only to worship Malar, be a lycanthrope (either infect or natural) and survive a bloody and violent test. Each pack has a leader, the Bloodmaster, that gains his title by physical prowess. Pirates of the Sea of Fallen Stars ............ Purple Dragon Knights ............ The War Wizards ............ Red Wizards ............ Seven Sisters ............ Shadow Thieves of Amn ............ Silver Ravens Miklos Selkirk (human fighter/rogue), son of the ruler of Sembia, formed a personal army “to improve Sembia’s image abroad, gather information, retrieve magical treasures, and accomplish the types of missions he took care of himself when he was an adventurer.” Miklos seems to “prefer that his agents conduct themselves honorably, and encourages true paladins to take up his colors, but he is realistic enough to know that some missions cannot be accomplished by honorable means. For the most part, Miklos prefers agents who see things as he does”, loyal to him and above all to Sembia.